The present invention relates to adjuvant compositions which are suitable to be used in vaccines. In particular, the adjuvant compositions of the present invention comprises a saponin and an immunostimulatory oligonucleotide, preferably the saponins used in said adjuvant combinations are haemolytic. Also provided by the present invention are vaccines comprising the adjuvants of the present invention and an antigen. Further provided are methods of manufacture of the adjuvants and vaccines of the present invention and their use as medicaments.
Immunostimulatory oligonucleotides containing unmethylated CpG dinucleotides (xe2x80x9cCpGxe2x80x9d) and are known in the art as being adjuvants when administered by both systemic and mucosal routes (WO 96/02555, EP 468520, Davis et al., J.Immunol, 1998, 160(2):870-876; McCluskie and Davis, J.Immunol., 1998, 161(9):4463-6). CpG is an abbreviation for cytosine-guanosine dinucleotide motifs present in DNA. Historically, it was observed that the DNA fraction of BCG could exert an anti-tumour effect. In further studies, synthetic oligonucleotides derived from BCG gene sequences were shown to be capable of inducing immunostimulatory effects (both in vitro and in vivo). The authors of these studies concluded that certain palindromic sequences, including a central CG motif, carried this activity. The central role of the CG motif in immunostimulation was later elucidated in a publication by Krieg, Nature 374, p546 1995. Detailed analysis has shown that the CG motif has to be in a certain sequence context, and that such sequences are common in bacterial DNA but are rare in vertebrate DNA. The immunostimulatory sequence is often: Purine, Purine, C, G, pyrimidine, pyrimidine; wherein the CG motif is not methylated, but other unmethylated CpG sequences are known to be immunostimulatory and may be used in the present invention.
In certain combinations of the six nucleotides a palindromic sequence is present. Several of these motifs, either as repeats of one motif or a combination of different motifs, can be present in the same oligonucleotide. The presence of one or more of these immunostimulatory sequence containing oligonucleotides can activate various immune subsets, including natural killer cells (which produce interferon xcex3 and have cytolytic activity) and macrophages (Wooldrige et al Vol. 89 (no. 8), 1977). Although other unmethylated CpG containing sequences not having this consensus sequence have now been shown to be immunomodulatory.
CpG when formulated into vaccines, is generally administered in free solution together with free antigen (WO 96/02555; McCluskie and Davis, supra) or covalently conjugated to an antigen (PCT Publication No. WO 98/16247), or formulated with a carrier such as aluminium hydroxide ((Hepatitis surface antigen) Davis et al. supra ; Brazolot-Millan et al., Proc.Natl.Acad.Sci., USA, 1998, 95(26), 15553-8).
Saponins are taught in: Lacaille-Dubois, M and Wagner H. (1996. A review of the biological and pharmacological activities of saponins. Phytomedicine vol 2 pp 363-386). Saponins are steroid or triterpene glycosides widely distributed in the plant and marine animal kingdoms. Saponins are noted for forming colloidal solutions in water which foam on shaking, and for precipitating cholesterol. When saponins are near cell membranes they create pore-like structures in the membrane cause the membrane to burst. Haemolysis of erythrocytes is an example of this phenomenon, which is a property of certain, but not all, saponins.
Saponins are known as adjuvants in vaccines for systemic administration. The adjuvant and haemolytic activity of individual saponins has been extensively studied in the art (Lacaille-Dubois and Wagner, supra). For example, Quil A (derived from the bark of the South American tree Quillaja Saponaria Molina), and fractions thereof, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,540 and xe2x80x9cSaponins as vaccine adjuvantsxe2x80x9d, Kensil, C. R., Crit Rev Ther Drug Carrier Syst, 1996, 12 (1-2):1-55; and EP0 362 279B1.
Particulate structures, termed Immune Stimulating Complexes (ISCOMS), comprising fractions of Quil A are haemolytic and have been used in the manufacture of vaccines (Morein, B., EP 0 109 942 B 1). These structures have been reported to have adjuvant activity (EP 0 109 942 B1; WO 96/11711).
The haemolytic saponins QS21 and QS 17 (HPLC purified fractions of Quil A) have been described as potent systemic adjuvants, and the method of their production is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No.5,057,540 and EP 0 362 279 B 1. Also described in these references is the use of QS7 (a non-haemolytic fraction of Quil-A) which acts as a potent adjuvant for systemic vaccines. Use of QS21 is further described in Kensil et al. (1991. J. Immunology vol 146, 431-437). Combinations of QS21 and polysorbate or cyclodextrin are also known (WO 99/10008). Particulate adjuvant systems comprising fractions of QuilA, such as QS21 and QS7 are described in WO 96/33739 and WO 96/11711.
Other saponins which have been used in systemic vaccination studies include those derived from other plant species such as Gypsophila and Saponaria (Bomford et al., Vaccine, 10(9):572-577, 1992).
Saponins are also known to have been used in mucosally applied vaccine studies, which have met with variable success in the induction of immune responses. Quil-A saponin has previously been shown to have no effect on the induction of an immune response when antigen is administered intranasally (Gizurarson et al. 1994. Vaccine Research 3, 23-29). Whilst, other authors have used this adjuvant with success (Maharaj et al., Can.J.Microbiol, 1986, 32(5):414-20; Chavali and Campbell, Immunobiology, 174(3):347-59). ISCOMs comprising Quil A saponin have been used in intragastric and intranasal vaccine formulations and exhibited adjuvant activity (McI Mowat et al., 1991, Immunology, 72, 317-322; McI Mowat and Donachie, Immunology Today, 12, 383-385).
QS21, the non-toxic fraction of Quil A, has also been described as an oral or intranasal adjuvant (Sumino et al., J.Virol., 1998, 72(6):4931-9; WO 98/56415).
The use of other saponins in intranasal vaccination studies has been described. For example, Chenopodium quinoa saponins has been used in both intranasal and intragastric vaccines (Estrada et al., Comp. Immunol. Microbiol. Infect. Dis., 1998, 21(3):225-36).
The present invention provides an adjuvant composition comprising a saponin and an immunostimulatory oligonucleotide; particularly wherein said saponin has haemolytic activity. Preferred saponins include Quil A, QS21, QS7, QS 17, xcex2-escin, or digitonin. Preferred immunostimulatory oligonucleotides comprise the following sequence: Purine, Purine, C, G, pyrimidine, pyrimidine.
The present invention also provides preferred vaccine compositions containing the claimed adjuvant compositions; methods of treatment by administration of vaccines containing the claimed adjuvant compositions; and methods of inducing a systemic antigen-specific immune response comprising administration of vaccine compositions comprising a haemolytic saponin and a Cp G molecule.